


Me Writing About Peter Parker

by The_Artistic_Fox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I spell Natasha's last name as Romanoff okay), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton being a dad, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone is Peter's parent, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Natasha is Spider-Mom, One Big Happy Family, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Scott Lang is a dad too, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, deadpool is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 13,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Artistic_Fox/pseuds/The_Artistic_Fox
Summary: Literally just me writing cute little short stories about our favorite awkward super-hero, Peter Parker. I'm more than happy to do requests!!{Updates Tuesdays and Saturdays}





	1. Introduction??

Hi, I'm The_Artistic_Fox! You can call me either Artistic or Fox, though. I just wanted to give you a bit of an introduction...  
Basically, I'm writing about Peter Parker, if you can't tell by the summary.  
Sorry for wasting your time.


	2. Get a Free Thor With Every Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn't like storms.

    One night, Peter was lying in his bed. Outside his windows, a storm was raging. He had a fear of thunderstorms, so he wasn’t exactly faring well at the moment. With every deafening boom, he shrank farther and farther into his bedsheets until you could barely distinguish what was Peter and what was sheets.

    Despite it being about three in the morning, Thor happened to be walking by Peter’s room so he could get a glass of water. He happened to glance into the younger boy’s room, then saw a curled up pile of blankets in the rough shape of Peter. Being careful not to make a sound, the god stepped into Peter’s room and whispered, “Spiderling?”

    Peter’s head poked out of the sheets. His eyes looked slightly red. “Yeah?” Thor looked at him carefully.

    “What is wrong, Spider-Boy?” Peter attempted to untangle himself from his blankets so he could look at Thor.

    “Uh, well.. This is gonna sound incredibly stupid, but I’m actually afraid of thunderstorms.” Peter waited for the laugh that usually followed this confession. Instead, he was met with a comforting pat on the shoulder.

    “There is nothing to fear about thunder, Spider-Boy! I should know! If you ever are afraid of thunder, however,  just think of it as me dropping in to say hello, or that I’m making sure that you’re sleeping,” Thor says, watching Peter’s face go from an anxious look to a smiling face.

    “Thanks, Mister Thor. I really needed that.” Without another word, Thor left Peter’s room and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> Love you!  
> -The_Artistic_Fox <3
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry that this one was short.


	3. In Which Tony is a Worried Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's at a party, and someone has to come pick him up when he decides that he doesn't want to be there any more.

        Peter hovered his finger over the call button. He wasn't sure if he wanted to call  _that_  number. Then again, the sounds of the party outside of the bathroom he was currently hiding in convinced him that maybe he should call. And, he couldn't call his Aunt May to get him, so... He pressed the call button and held his breath. 

        On the second ring, the phone was picked up. "Pete?" A groggy voice was heard on the other line.

        "Yeah, it's me. I know that it's really early in the morning, but I need to know if you can pick me up. If you can't, that's totally okay- I mean, I can walk home, you know! I can-"

        "I'll be there in ten minutes. Send me the address." With that, the call was ended. It took Peter a moment before he actually realized that he needed to send the information. He waited in the bathroom for ten or so minutes, then he got a text that told him that he should come out now.

        Peter sucked in a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and beelining it for the exit, jumping over passed out people and red solo cups, all while dodging people playing miscellaneous party games and holding his breath when he ran though people's cigarette smoke. He finally reached the exit and hopped into the car.

        "Thank you, Mister Stark. I'm  _so_  sorry that it's so early, b-"

        "It's okay, kiddo," the older man said, already pulling away from the house. Peter looked out the window as the house was getting TP'd by some kids that he thinks were in his science class.

        "You know, you didn't have to come," Peter said, continuing to look out the window.

        "I know that I didn't, but I could tell that you wanted me to. Listen, I don't care if it's seven at night or three in the morning when you call me. Just know that if you need me, I'll be there." Peter sat up and smiled.

        "Thanks, Mr Stark."


	4. Loki and Peter are Emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki breaks a vase and Peter flies down some stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one didn't make sense. Sorry.

        Peter was reading a book on his bed when he heard a crash and a shout from somewhere downstairs. He, of course, didn't think much of it. It most likely was an accident. It might've been Natasha getting mad and throwing a vase at Clint, or Thor's strength getting a little bit out of hand and accidentally braking another teacup.

        "LOKI!"

        Okay, so it  _definitely_ wasn't an accident. Peter threw his book onto the bed and rushed to the stairs, forgetting that he had socks on his feet. Suddenly, he flew off of the first step and immediately tumbled down the stairs, shouting whenever he hit a stair. At the end of the stairs stood Loki, Tony, and Natasha. Their shouting ceased when they saw Peter falling down the stairs.

        "Hey, Mister Stark! Hi, Miss Romanoff! And hello, Mister Loki!" Peter said while lying upside-down on the last step. Loki was visibly trying to contain his laughter at the sight of the small mortal taking a tumble.

        "Are you alright, Pete?" Natasha asked while Tony went back to yelling at Loki.

        "I'm good! What's up with Mister Loki? What'd he do this time?" Peter asked, as he sat up on the stairs. Natasha huffed. 

        "It seems as though he teleported in here again without checking his surroundings. He knocked over another vase, and we all know how Tony gets about people destroying his vases." She visibly shuddered for effect. Peter laughed, remembering the time that she actually  _did_  throw a vase at Clint. That didn't end well for either of them.

        After some more yelling, Loki was let off the hook. Before the emo-esque god could leave, Peter rushed up behind him.

        "Hi, Mister Loki! How-" Peter's half formed question was met with a knife at his throat. "Are..you..." His voice trailed off.

        "Sorry, Spider-Boy," Loki says, lowering the knife. "You startled me.

        "That's fine, Mister Loki!" Peter smiles. Loki wonders how the boy could still be so happy despite the fact that there was a literal knife at his throat mere seconds ago.

        "I'm doing good, thank you for asking. How are you, Spider-Boy?" Peter doesn't bother to correct Loki on his made-up name.

        "I'm doing good, but I need to ask one thing," Peter says, looking to Loki for permission to ask said question. He nods, so Peter continues. "Why did you teleport into a vase? You know better than to do that, seeing as you're like a super awesome all-powerful god of mischief!"

        Loki considers the Spiderling's question for a moment. He, of course, knows the answer to the question, but how can he give said answer to the young boy? He most likely won't be able to understand the true reason behind it without some dumbed-down answer.

        "Let's just say that due to the fact that I've faked my death a lot, as I'm sure Thor told you, I need to do something that will.. tether me to reality, so to speak," Loki says, looking at Peter. The young boy stares up at the god.

        "I think I kinda get it..." Peter's tone made it clear that his brain was trying to process this new information. Loki knows that humans like having examples of things they don't understand, so he was going to provide one.

        "Here's a better way of explaining it; I'm here with you right now, correct? I'm here, and I'm breathing and talking to you, but I'm not really  _alive_ , you see? I mean, I most definitely am alive, but I don't really feel like I am. Now do you understand?" Peter nods, and you could almost see the gears in his brain turning.

        "Sometimes I feel like that too," he admits. "Whenever I do feel like that, I just sit for a second and think about everyone who's important to me. That helps me realize that I'm here, and that I have people that are looking out for me. Even though all hope might seem lost, and it feels like you should just give up, I've learned that you should  _never_  give up, no matter what. After all, what's the use of having goals for the future if you won't be there to fulfill them?" Loki looks at Peter for a second. How could something that sounds almost profound come out of a mortal like Peter?

        "Thank you, Spider-Boy. I will remember this the next time that I consider breaking another one of Stark's  _precious_  vases." Peter laughs, which is a wonderful sound to the god of mischief's ears as he walks away from the small mortal.


	5. Shenanigans with T'Challa, Shuri, and Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Peter are being typical teenagers. T'Challa joins them.

Peter sat with Shuri in Tony's lab. They were looking at one of her newest inventions... okay, so it was actually one of Tony's inventions, but she found it on the table, so finders keepers, losers weepers.

        "What does it do again?" Peter asks, inspecting the device from across the table.

        "I'm... not sure yet," she replied, poking the gadget and looking at the various buttons. There is some silence as she continues to look it over. Suddenly, an idea comes to Peter's head.

        "I have a science headcanon!" Peter shouts, snatching the device from Shuri's hands.

        "You mean you have a hypothesis?" She looks rather confused.

        "Yeah, but science headcanon sounds cooler, right?"

        "It does! I'll have to use that from now on, Spider-Boy! Now, what is your science headcanon?"

        "If we point this thing at Mister Stark, then he will most likely yell at us!" Peter and Shuri laugh so loud that they fail to hear the door to the lab opening.

        "What's going on in here?" An amused sounding voice breaks their laughter. Peter and Shuri jump, immediately attempting to wield the gadget and point it at the "intruder".

        "Oh, it's just you, Mister T'Challa," Peter says, almost sighing in relief.

        "Just me? Who were you expecting to come in here?" The king asks, sitting next to his sister.

        "Stark," Shuri simply answers, eliciting a soft "Ah," from T'Challa.

        "We were gonna test our science headcanon on him, so we didn't want him to walk in," Shuri explains to her brother, who raises his eyebrows at the words "science headcanon". Peter explains that a science headcanon is just a hypothesis, which makes T'Challa laugh at Peter and Shuri's way of saying things. He was beginning to think that this could be a "meme" of sorts, but he could never be sure.

        "Well, explain your  _science headcanon_  to me." He leans forward, looking at Tony's latest gadget.

        "If we point this device at Mister Stark, then he will yell at us," Shuri and Peter state, causing T'Challa to laugh yet again at their silly antics.

        "I'll help you two, but I'm only doing it for science," he says causing the two teenager's faces to light up.

        "For science!" They shout, laughing. T'Challa searches for a pen and notepad while Shuri grabs her camera to record with. Peter struggles to lift the gadget up at first, but eventually manages to. They discuss their plan before exiting the lab.

        "Okay, so here's the plan! Brother, you'll distract Stark so Peter and I can get behind him. When we're in position, you'll sit down and prepare to record the data. Peter will then get Stark's attention so that he turns around. I'll be behind Peter so I can record the entire thing. Everyone clear?" T'Challa and Peter nod, and a grin was on all three of their faces as they left the lab. T'Challa was leading the group, with Shuri following a short distance behind him, and Peter following right behind her.

        T'Challa walked into the room where Tony was sitting. "Stark, I had some questions about.." The king provided them with their distraction so Peter and Shuri could sneak up behind the billionaire. Once they were ready, Shuri gave him a thumbs up and turned on her camera. T'Challa wrapped up his fake questions and sat down, getting the notepad out. He looked at both of them briefly before poising his pen over it. Peter cleared his throat.

        "Hey, Mr Stark!" The aforementioned man turns around to look at Peter, only to be met with his new device being aimed in his general area.

        "Jesus, kid! Put that down!" He shouts a couple of profanities, earning a muffled "Language!" from Steve (how he heard Tony from two floors up, nobody's sure). Shuri smiles at the recording while T'Challa jots down his observations.

        "Don't worry, Mr Stark! I don't know how to use this thing," Peter says.

        "Is that supposed to calm me!"

        "This is just our science headcanon, Stark," Shuri explains, holding up her recording. 

        "A science headcanon? Can't you just say hypothesis like normal people?" Tony laughs, walking away. "Oh, and be careful with that. There's a high probability that it could explode."

        "WHAT?!"


	6. Mama Spider Helps Out Baby Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets relationship advice from his Mama Spider.

       

        Natasha had just finished a training session, and was walking back to her room so she could change her clothes. Peter knew that she had just finished training, so he went looking for her. He saw her at the end of the hallway and ran to meet her.

        "Hey, Miss Natasha?" She turned around to face him.

        "Yes, Peter?" She could tell that he was fidgeting more than he normally does.

        "Uh, is it okay if I ask you something?" She nodded. "Well, it's about this person at my school. I really like them, but I'm not sure if I should tell them or not..." He looked extremely nervous and awkward.

        "How about we sit down and you can tell me more," Natasha suggests while walking towards the living room. Peter follows after her, his cheeks dusted with a light pink color (probably from embarrassment).

        They sat down on one of the couches. Natasha looks at Peter, prompting him to continue their earlier conversation.

        "Well, um.. This person, yeah? They're smart. I mean  _really_  smart! Even smarter than Shuri, probably. And I'm not sure that they'll like me because I'm not as smart as they are," Peter says, rambling slightly. Natasha sees the love-struck look in his eyes as he explains the situation.

        "Personally, I think that you should tell this person how you feel before it's too late. If they don't like you because you're 'not smart enough', which, by the way, is not true, then it's their loss. You are an amazing, smart, and handsome boy, and anybody would be lucky to have you as their boyfriend," Natasha says, patting Peter on his shoulder. He smiles at her.

        "Thanks, Miss Natasha."

        "So, do I get a hint on who this mystery person is?"

        "Nope!"


	7. Peter is Totally Tony's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets hurt during a battle. Tony then becomes a father.

        Explosions are booming loudly around Peter, but they only sound like dull firecrackers to him. His head is spinning, and his ribs feel like they've been broken twice. Some wacko scientist decided that now would be a great time to try to blow up New York, and Peter had to stop him with the help of the Avengers. Halfway into the fight, he took a hard hit to the chest. He was sent flying down fast.

        The scientist shoots a beam of energy at Peter, causing him to black out. Tony sees this happening, and proceeds to beat the scientist into the next century, holding nothing back. This lunatic messed with his kid- no, Peter is  _not_  his kid; he's May's nephew. Nonetheless, he feels like he needs to protect the kid. After all, he's only fifteen.

        Once the fight was won, Tony immediately rushes over to Peter. He's beginning to sit up with the help of Steve. Tony (not so) gently pushed Steve aside to take a look at the Spider-Kid.

        "Pete? You okay?" Tony almost winces at how worried he sounds.

        "Y-Yeah. I'm- ow, okay." Peter sits up, grabbing his ribs. Tony can see how much pain that Peter's in, despite his mask covering his face.

        "Are you sure?" He then notices a slight bloodstain that's showing through Peter's suit. Tony reaches to move Peter's hands so he can get a better look, but the Spiderling moves backwards, attempting to stand up. Tony's so worried about Peter right now that he doesn't realize that he's acting like an overprotective dad.

        "I'm fine, I'm fine," he says, immediately clinging onto Steve for support. Steve just looks at Tony, almost saying "Help your son, Stark".

        "C'mon, kid. Let's get you back to the tower." Tony picks Peter up despite his protests and flies the two of them back. He explains what happened to the other Avengers, and they  _totally_  understand.

        "So, you're skipping on cleaning duty to help your son," Natasha says. So, it turns out that Tony's friends just want to tease him about Peter being his son.

        "For the last time, he isn't my son."

        "Admit it, Stark," Steve adds on. Tony can almost hear a smirk in his voice.

        "If you all are so adamant that Peter is my son, then I'll just accept it," Tony says, rolling his eyes.

        "You think I'm your son?" ...Well. Tony can hear Steve laughing, Natasha yelling "CLINT, YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!", and Thor asking "Wait, the Spider-Boy wasn't his son?".

        "Well, you make me worry about as much as a parent does, so that's a factor,"" Tony explains, looking down at Peter.  Now that he's taken off his mask Tony can see that his eye will probably be bruised later, and that his cheek is scratched and bleeding.

        Tony sighs. This kid is going to cause him to age faster than he already is with all of the shenanigans that he's getting into. He supposes that that isn't a bad thing if it means having Pete around, though.


	8. Clint is Still a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Clint and his two children play a prank on ol' Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July! If you don't celebrate that, then have a nice day. :)  
> (Also, I live for Clint being a dad to Shuri and Peter.)

        Peter, Shuri, and Clint were running down the busy streets of New York. They were only screaming a  _little_  bit. ..Okay, that was a lie; they were screaming a lot.

        People glared at them as they wove their way through the crowd. Peter tripped over a crack and nearly fell into Clint.

        "I need and adult to help me!" Clint shouts, suddenly making a right turn and causing Shuri to slam into Peter followed by them both falling over when he stopped to turn.

        "Clint, you're our  _chaperone_!" Shuri shouts, helping Peter get up. Clint stops in the alley that they turned into.

        "Well, then! We are officially screwed, kids!" He climbed on top of a dumpster, pausing to help Peter and Shuri up. They begin to scale the building, which is a lot more tiring than the movies make it seem. They grabbed onto window sills, bricks that were poking out, and Clint once or twice.

        They made it onto the roof, panting. Shuri and Peter sat down. "That wasn't so ba-"

        "'Sup?" The three screamed when they saw Bucky on the roof as well. He looked  _pissed_ , and for a good reason.

        "H-hi, Mister Barnes!" Peter squeaked.

        "Yeah, no small talk. Look at  _this_." Bucky shows them his arm. on it were little suns and hearts, all drawn in permanent marker and a couple of fridge magnets here and there.

        "...Decoration?" Shuri smiles innocently. Bucky glares at Clint.

        "I assume that  _you're_  responsible for this, Barton."

        "So what if I am, Barnes?"

        "Tony and T'Challa will kill you because you literally ran off with the kids without telling anybody. Think about it," Bucky states, laughing when the color drains from Clint's face.

        "Well, we got our exercise!"


	9. Tony Kills Wade (but not really)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deadpool/Spiderman thing where they're only friends! :o

        Peter looked at the body on the floor. There was a small pool of blood forming around the head. He then looked at Tony.

        "Mr Stark, you killed him!" Steve laughs at Peter's response.

        "It's okay. I feel like there was a lack of communication in the process. No biggie; it happens all the time." Peter screams as the person that he deemed dead mere seconds ago was sitting up.        

        "W-What? You're... WHAT?" Steve is howling with laughter behind Tony and Peter.

        "Nice to see that you're still alive, Wade." Tony rolls his eyes.

        "Yeah, well I'd rather not be alive if it means not seeing your face," Wade says, hopping up. He clutches the regenerating stab wound in his head. "Ugh, headaches are the worst."

        Peter stood there, gaping at the sight of the man in red still breathing.

        "Close your mouth, kid. You'll catch flies if you don't." Wade laughs. "I'm Deadpool, but you can call me Wade. Shut up, Yellow! I am  _not_  saying that!"

        Needless to say, Peter was very confused about this man at first. Eventually, though, he warmed up to him.

        "Let's go, Spidey!" Deadpool jumped out of an open window with Peter running behind him. Peter jumped out as well, hearing Tony screaming behind him. He slung a web at the nearest building and grabbed Wade.

        "Man, did you see his face? I thought that he was gonna kill you again!" Peter laughs, getting the two of them on top of a building.

        "To be honest, he looked like that he could've killed you too!" They sit there and talk for a while. Peter decides that he likes this man, and they play a lot of pranks on the Avengers (excluding Natasha, because she's not someone you want to mess with) whenever Wade comes over to visit.


	10. Loki Almost Stabs Some Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes over Tony's dad role for a second.

      After school one day, Peter was cornered by three of the school's biggest bullies. Well, "bully" is a bit of an understatement, but oh well. They're doing the stereotypical monologue thing about how they're gonna beat him up and all that jazz. Although Peter didn't know it at the time, there was someone that was watching out for him from the shadows.

        "Hello, gentlemen." The three boys scream while Peter smiles.

        "Hi, Mister Loki! Um..help?" The aforementioned man teleports so that he's next to Peter.

        "Of course, Peter. How should I deal with these hooligans? Magic? Or maybe something more  _physical_ would do the trick," Loki asks, straightening his posture (if that was even possible).

        "We ain't scared of you!"  _Wow, that was dumb of them to say_ , Peter thought to himself.

        "Could you hit them with your knife or something?"

        "I believe that the technical term is 'stab', but yes. I could do that, Peter." A knife appears in Loki's hand. The three boys back up, casting each other nervous glances.

        "Scram, as you mortals say!" Loki shouts, causing the boys to run away.

        "Thanks, Mister Loki!" Peter smiles at the god.

        "It's not a problem, Spider-Boy. I can't have my favorite mortal getting beaten up by some hooligans now can I?" Peter gasps.

        " _I'm_  your favorite mortal? Really?" Loki laughs at the childish look in Peter's eyes. He ruffles the young mortal's hair, just like how Thor would when they were younger.

        "Of course you are. After all, you're the only one that I can tolerate besides Shuri, and you're still my favorite.

        "HAH! SHURI OWES ME TEN BUCKS!"


	11. AP Chemistry is Scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes friends with Wanda.

        Peter is currently being pinned up against the wall by magic. Why, I hear you asking? Well, Peter doesn't exactly know either.

        Wanda glares at him, her eyes hardening. He only smiles, knowing that she probably needs to see a smile. Her gaze softens and she loosens her hold on him.

        "Why aren't you afraid of me, Peter? Everyone is..." She stops her magic, and Peter drops to the ground. He looks at the woman in front of him.

        "Seriously? You're not scary, Wanda! You're very nice!" He smiles brightly at her.

        "But.. my powers, they don't frighten you?"

        "No! You know what does frighten me? AP Chemistry," he says, shuddering at the thought of going to that class. Wanda laughs, then smiles at the boy.

        "People are normally scared of me, so I thought that you would be the same..." She sighs, looking at Peter. "Sorry, Peter."

        "It's alright, Wanda! Your magic is certainly different than Doctor Strange's or Loki’s, but it's still cool!" Wanda pulls Peter into a much needed hug. After this, the two are very close. So close, in fact, that they start playing pranks on the other Avengers. Don't tell anybody that it's them, though!


	12. An Assassin and a Spider Walk Into a Grocery Store...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Peter go to the grocery store. Bucky gets his plums.

        Peter was running errands with a deadly assassin. Nothing unusual about that. They casually strolled down the cereal aisle at Publix. Peter was reading off of the grocery list while Bucky pushed the cart. Somehow, the topic shifted from Natasha's preferred cereal (Lucky Charms) to guns (mainly assault rifles).

        "They're just practical, you know?" Bucky explained and grabbed two boxes of Lucky Charms off of the shelf and tossed them into the cart that was filling up rapidly. Peter looked at his list and snatched the last box of Rice Krispie cereal for Clint.

        "Mmhm.." He was only half listening to Bucky. After all, Peter wasn't a former assassin that used guns, so the topic wasn't exactly peaking his interest. They exited the cereal aisle and made their way to the produce area to get fruit for Wanda and Thor.

        "..So that way, you can kill more people faster!" Bucky smiles brightly as he continues to talk about the  _wonderful_  perks of each type of assault rifle.

        "Mister Barnes, it's a bit weird that you talk about guns the same way that someone else would talk about shoes..." Peter laughs, picking out several ripe peaches for Wanda.

        "Sorry, kiddo. It's just something I'm passionate about, like you talk about Star Wars, I talk about guns!" Bucky chuckles, then starts putting plums into a plastic grocery bag. Wait, those weren't on the list...

        "Not to sound rude, Mister Barnes, by why are you putting those plums into the cart? They aren't on the list," Peter inquired, scanning his list again. Let's see.. The only fruit on the list were peaches for Wanda and grapes for Thor.

        "I forgot to add them onto the list," he simply stated, tossing the purple fruit into the basket. They continued their shopping and walked out of the store with their bags and groceries. Bucky continued to talk about the different types of guns, and would answer Peter's questions about them. Bucky decided then and there that he liked this kid, and he would protect him with his life if it came down to it. (He has a soft spot for Peter, okay?)


	13. Put 'Being an Avenger' on my Resume, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has Career Day at his school.

        Career Day was approaching fast at Peter's school again. He didn't expect Aunt May to come, since she was always working, and his parents are...y'know. So, he never expects anyone to come. He always has fun listening to everyone's parents talk about their jobs, though!

        "Hey, Pete?  Your Career Day thing is in a week, right?" Peter put his bookmark in his book (Simon vs. the Homosapien Agenda) so he could look at Tony.

        "Yeah, why?" Tony just shrugs, so Peter goes back to reading his book. That was a week ago. Now, it's the night before Career Day. Peter's already asleep in his room, dreaming about all of the people that will be there tomorrow.

        Peter didn't know, however, that there was a late-night Avengers meeting in the kitchen. "So, how are we going to get out of the house without Pete wondering why we're leaving at six in the morning?" A silence comes over the Avengers. Apparently, none of them had thought of that.

        "Maybe we could just leave a note saying that we had to go somewhere early, and he could take the bus to school?" Steve's question is met with a buzzer noise from Natasha.

        "Nope. Remember, Peter doesn't like taking the bus to school," she says, tapping her fingers on the counter.

        "Maybe he could get a ride from Clint?" Tony immediately shoots down Bruce's idea.

        "Clint's going to Career Day for his kids." Bruce nods and begins scribbling on his notepad.

        "What if I teleport him to school?" Everyone's heads shoot up when Loki suddenly appears on the counter.

        "That's.. not a bad idea. Sure, I guess. Just don't kill him.

        "Why would I kill him? He's the most tolerable out of all of you." With that, the god of mischief disappears. The four adults retire to bed and eagerly await the next day.

        At five-thirty exactly, four alarms go off in the tower. Natasha's already dressed, so she simply turns off the alarm and waits for the others down by the entrance. Bruce wakes up and slams the off button on his alarm. He begins to get dressed. Somewhere above him, he can hear Steve talking to himself. Tony never actually went to sleep, so he joins Natasha downstairs.

        "Everyone ready? Let's go!" Steve flies by the three other Avengers and rushes through the set of doors. Tony mumbles something along the lines of "star-spangled idiot", causing Bruce to laugh. They get into the car. Steve drives since Tony hasn't had coffee yet, Bruce is still too tired to drive, and nobody trusts Natasha to not crash them.

        They arrive at Peter's school at six, which is an hour and thirty minutes before the students are supposed to come. Tony checks his phone for the number of Peter's homeroom.

        "It should be number 255. I think that's on the second floor?" It takes them a bit, but they eventually find the right room. While they set up, Peter is waking up back at the tower.

        He turns off his alarm and opens his dresser drawer, pulling out a blue shirt and jeans. Once he's ready for school, he pulls on his shoes and grabs his backpack. When he enters the kitchen, he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl.

        "Hello, Peter."

        "Hi, Mister Loki. Didn't Mister Stark tell you not to sit on the counter anymore?" Loki laughs, hopping off of the counter. Peter bites into his apple.

        "I was told by Stark that he wasn't going to be available this morning, so I'm taking you to school," Loki says, settling for leaning against the kitchen counter.

        "Not to sound rude, but how are you exactly planning on getting me there? You probably don't have a driver's license," Peter inquires, spinning the stem of his apple so that it falls off. Loki gives him a blank stare.

        "Peter. I'm a god, remember."

        "...OH RIGHT, YOU CAN TELEPORT!" Peter feels his face starting to heat up due to his embarrassment.

        "No worries, Spider-Boy. Once you've finished your breakfast, I'll get you to school." Peter nods, and begins to eat (more like inhale) his apple. When he's finished, Loki puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter blinks, and they're suddenly at the entrance to his school.

        "Thanks, Mister Loki!" The god smiles and disappears.

        "Dude, that was  _so cool_!" Peter laughs at Ned's child-like remark.

        "Yeah, Mister Loki is really cool," he says. Ned starts rambling about how it's amazing that Peter is on a first name basis with an Asgardian god.

        They're still talking when they walk into their homeroom. The two boys don't look up to the front of the room, which is where the adults are sitting so they can give their speeches for Career Day.

        "Alright, class. Today is Career Day, as you know. We have some rather  _special_  guests today! I am pl- Ned and Peter, _please_ stop talking and _pay attention_!" The teacher glares at the two boys. They stop talking and look up. Peter immediately starts choking on air while Ned gasps and shake's Peter's arm.

        "Peter! Peter, that's Tony Stark! A-and Black Widow, Captain America, and Bruce Banner!" Peter nods, reaching down to grab his water bottle from his backpack. He takes a sip and continues listening to his teacher.

        "...I'll turn it over to them!" The teacher, the other parents, and Peter's fellow classmates clap when Natasha takes the teacher's place.

        "Hello, I'm Natasha. I'm an Avenger. Is that a good enough job description?" She keeps her sentences short and her gaze hard. The teacher nods, looking slightly afraid of the intimidating woman dressed in black. "Your teacher also told me to ask if you had questions. I doubt that you do, though. After all, this is an extremely smart class." Nobody raises their hand, so she sits down.

        Bruce stands up and talks about being a scientist, which receives a lot of questions from the students who were going down the science path. Steve tells everyone about when he was a soldier, gaining the interest of  _everyone_  (mostly the girls, but probably for different reasons). Lastly, Tony explains what it's like to be an inventor. He is asked questions from aspiring engineers (who used a lot of words that Peter didn't quite understand).

        Finally, it's the end of the day. The bell rings, and students begin exiting the classroom with their parents (if their parents decided to come). Peter went up to the four Avengers.

        "You guys came!" His voice was filled with innocence.

        "Of course we did, Pete. Why wouldn't we have?" Natasha smiles and puts her hand on his shoulder. He smiles as they begin walking out of the classroom.

        Peter's glad that he's a part of the Avengers "family". Everyone's nice to him, and they care about him. He eagerly awaits what will happen in the future.


	14. Clint is the Only Adult on Duty (and someone almost dies because of it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's late to build his Death Star with Ned. He rushes his dinner, and Clint is a dad.

        It's dinner time in Avengers Tower. Due to everyone's busy schedules, there are very few people in the tower. However, some of Peter's favorite people are sitting at the table with him tonight, so it's all good. (Don't tell anyone that he has favorites, though!)

        "Can you pass the salt, Spider-Boy?" Peter grabs the salt shaker and passes it to Thor. Shuri reaches over Clint to snatch the bowl of cucumbers, but her hands just barely touch it. Clint smiles and passes the bowl to her.

        Peter glances at his phone to check the time. He panics when he realizes that it's almost time for him to meet Ned so they can finish their Lego Death Star. He frantically begins to shovel food into his mouth.

        "Peter, slow down. You'll choke if you keep eating that fast," Clint says, adopting his "dad tone". Peter swallows and looks at Clint.

        "You underestimate just how much food I can stuff into my mouth before I need to be stopped, Mister Barton." Peter informs him as he shoves more food in his mouth, causing Shuri to laugh and Clint to sigh.

        "What's got you in such a hurry?" Wanda asks Peter, smiling fondly at the boy.

        "He has to meet his friend so they can finish their Lego project," Shuri explains. Peter nods, putting his fork down and chugging what's left of his drink.

        "Alright, gotta go! Bye!" Peter dashes out of the room, stopping to put his plate in the dishwasher. Shuri laughs when he trips over the carpet.

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        "Peter is certainly something, as you mortals say," Thor observes. Wanda nods, returning to her food.

        "I'm just glad that he didn't choke, to be honest. Tony would have killed me, seeing as I am the adult here." Clint picks up his plate and walks over to the dishwasher.

        "Clint, no offense, but you act like a child sometimes." Thor laughs at Wanda's remark. Clint sticks his tongue out at her childishly. 

        "Whatever! Name  _one_  time I acted like a child!" Clint sits back down at the table.

        "Remember that time last week when you convinced Peter and I that it was a good idea to draw on Barnes' metal arm? And when we got caught, you kind of kidnapped us from the tower and we scaled a building after climbing on a dumpster," Shuri says, causing Wanda's eyes to go wide.

        "So  _that's_  why Bucky was yelling? I thought that Loki had done something!" She and Thor laugh.

        "I would  _never_!" Loki appears on the kitchen counter.

        "For Bast's sake, Loki! Stark told you to  _not_  sit on the counter!"

        "Yeah, well, Stark can shove his opinions up his-"

        "Don't finish that sentence," Clint says, causing everyone to laugh.

        They really  _are_  like a big, happy family.


	15. Mother's Day is for Spider, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is also now Peter's mom.

  Peter sits at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. He pulls out his colored pencils and starts to neatly color in his picture. He adds some black here, a bit of blue there...  _Perfect!_  

        He smiles and folds the paper in half, making a card. On the inside, he draws one more thing and neatly writes a message. He walks out of the room, determined to find a certain spider.

        "Miss Romanoff?" He calls out into the hallway. From somewhere down the hall, he hears her saying, "In here!". Peter sprints down the hallway, card in hand.

        "Miss Romanoff!" He (once again) forgot about the fact that he was wearing socks. He slides on the hardwood floor, toppling over a chair. Sam snorts and laughs at his fall, then goes back to reading his book (it may or may not have been about birds, more specifically the collins birds guide).

        "Yes, Pete? What is it?" Natasha stands up from her chair, worried that something might have happened to the boy.

        "I have something for you!" He stands up and hands her the card. She looks at it curiously.

        On the front, "To: Mama Spider" is written in blue marker. Below it, there's a small drawing of an angry Natasha. Inside the card, there's more writing.

        "You're technically my Mama Spider because I'm Spider-Man, and you're Black Widow! Happy Mother's Day! Love, Peter." Natasha feels her eyes watering a bit as she reads this out loud. There's a small drawing of Peter in his Spider-Man suit and herself below the words.

        "Do you like it?" Natasha answers his question by hugging him tightly.

        "I love it. Thank you, Peter." He's smiling like a dork as he hugs her back.

        "Aww, this is cuter than eagle babies!"

        "Shut up, Sam!"

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        Peter runs up to Wanda with a card in his hand. "Miss Maximoff, I have something for you!"

        Wanda was told by Natasha about how Peter gave her a Mother's Day card, so she already knew what he was bringing her. "What is it, Peter?"

        As expected, he hands her a card. She looks at the front, which has, "To: Magic Sister" written on it in red marker. There's a drawing of Wanda using her powers below it. She opens it and reads the inside.

        "I know that it's Mother's Day, but you could use some love too, Miss Maximoff! You're kinda like my sister now, so here's this card! Love, Peter." She smiles at the drawing below it, which is of her and Peter playing a prank on Tony.

        "It's great, Peter. Thank you!" She gives him a hug, and he smiles like a dork once again.

        (Peter also gives a card to Shuri, by the way.)


	16. Steve Isn't up to Date With the Kids These Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says a curse word.

        Peter is sitting on the couch, casually contemplating on whether or not he should do the _immense_  amount of summer reading that he had to do. Steve and Bucky are sitting beside him, watching a documentary on the History channel.

        "Fuck, I just wanna die." Steve gasps a little bit at Peter's statement.

        " _Peter_! Language!" At Steve's remark, Peter looks him straight in the eyes.

        "Frickity heck, I wish for death," he whispers, causing Bucky to laugh so much that he falls off of the couch.

        "That's not better, Peter!"

        "I CRAVE DEATH!" Peter shouts, earning a, "Same" from Tony, Shuri, Natasha, Bruce, Loki, Wanda, and..

        "Bucky, no!"

        "Bucky, yes!"

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        "What makes you want to die, Peter?" Steve asks the boy.

        "Chemistry, math, school, horses, cringy posts on the internet, people who says that Vines suck, math, pollen, detention, lectures from Tony, math, watching Family Feud by myself, the color yellow, spiders, and math. I feel like I mentioned math more than once," Peter states, causing Bucky to laugh yet again at the relatable child.

        "..Are you okay?"

        "Emotionally or physically, Mister Steve? Because I can't answer either of those questions.."


	17. Pranks all Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Bucky, and Peter play a prank on Tony.

        "Alright, so do you guys know the plan?" Bucky and Peter nod. Peter adjusts his web shooters while the two follow Loki. They reach Tony's lab and crouch by the entrance. 

        Peter shoots a web next to Tony and grabs one of his inventions. Once he's holding it, Loki casts a spell on it. He passes it off to Bucky so he can execute Phase Two.

        "Hey, Stark. You left this out here," Bucky says, walking in with Tony's gadget balanced carefully in his arms. Tony looks up from his computer and glances at the gadget.

        "What was that doing out there?" He grabs the machine from Bucky. The assassin walks back to where Peter and Loki are waiting. Peter has his phone out and is recording Tony.

        Suddenly, the gadget explodes in a flurry of white. Over the noise, you can barely hear Tony shouting profanities.        

        "BARNES!"

        "Run."

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        Later that evening, Tony and Shuri pranked Loki and Bucky, but not Peter. They decided that they couldn't prank Peter because they would feel guilty about it later.


	18. Well, This is Pun-tastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter says a lot of puns. The Avengers get mad at him (but not really).

        "Hey, Mister Steve. Wanna hear something terrible?" Steve looks up at Peter, putting his sketchbook down.

        "What happened, Pete?" He was genuinely concerned.

        "Paper. See, 'cause it's _tear_ -able!" Peter laughs excitedly, then runs out of the room before Steve can tackle him for making a pun.

~

        "Mister Stark! Do you want to hear a joke?" Peter's smiling widely.

        "Why not," Tony says, putting his spoon back into his cereal bowl.

        "At atom loses an electron. It says, 'Man, I really gotta keep an  _ion_  them.'!"

        "...Did you just..."

~        

        "Hi, Mister Buck-"

        "No."

        "But-"        

        "If you're planning on telling me a terrible pun, just walk away before you get hurt, kid."

~

        "Oh, Mister Loki! Did you hear about the guy who was buried alive?"

        "No, I can't say that I have, Spiderling. What happened to him?" Loki looks at Peter with a look of interest.

        "Well, I don't know the details, but I can tell you that it was a  _grave_  mistake!"

        "Was that a pun?" Peter nods. Loki sighs and teleports away.

~

        "We all agree that we should stop Peter's puns, right?" Tony's question is met with a 'yes' from the Avengers.

        "He literally asked me, 'What do you call a laughing motorcycle? A Yamahahaha.'. I've never wanted to hit Peter this much before," Natasha says, putting her head in her hands.

        "Hey, guys!" Peter comes bouncing into the room, smiling.

        "Hi, Peter." Everyone braces themselves for the puns that are about to be unleashed.

        "Do you guys wanna hear a joke?" His smile has turned from innocent to dorky.

        "Sure," Tony says, smiling back.

        "What do you give sick birds?  _Tweetment_!"

        "Y'know, Pete,  _toucan_  play at that game," Steve replies, internally cringing at the terrible pun that he made.

        "Oh. I didn't think that you would actually respond. Well, this is very _hawk_ ward." Peter smiles when Bucky groans.

        "Listen, we're not _emu_ sed. If you don't stop with the bird puns, Sam or Clint literally might kill you," Bruce says, pointing at the two bird-based superheroes. Despite his statement, they're both on the verge of laughing.

        "Sorry, Mister Barton and Mister Wilson. I hope that I'm not ruffling your feathers."

        "I WILL THROW YOU OUT OF A WINDOW IF YOU DO NOT STOP MAKING PUNS, PETER PARKER!"

        "Yes ma'am, Miss Natasha."


	19. Peter is Awkward and Tony Helps Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Peter advice on girls.

        Peter comes home from school, flinging his backpack into a corner of his room. He flops onto his bed and groans. Tony happens to be walking by at the time.

        "How was school, Pete?" He leans on the door frame. Peter just mumbles and puts a pillow over his head. "That bad, huh?"

        "Why are people so  _complicated_?" Peter sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "They're too unpredictable. If only they ran on a code like robots did."

        "If you'd be more specific, I could help you out, Pete," Tony says, sitting next to Peter.

        "It's too embarrassing, Mister Stark. I can deal with this by myself." Peter's cheeks start to adopt a pink hue.

        "Well, talking about something normally solves the problem. I'm speaking from experience, kid."  Tony just wants to help Peter out; he's never really in a bad mood after school, so Tony can tell that something's wrong.

        "...There's this girl, yeah? She's really pretty. But she's smart, too! We're kind of friends, but she's also kinda rude to me? And I'm not sure if she's being mean or being friend-mean to me. She's in my math class and always partners up with me, so I think that she might be my friend, but she also  _did_  insult me when I told her about the Lego Death Star that Ned and I are building,' Peter says, beginning to ramble.

        "Slow down, Pete. This is about a girl?" Peter nods, his face becoming red now.

        "What should I do? I'm really just too awkward to do anything," Peter asks, looking completely helpless.

        "Well, I think that you should ask her to stop being rude to you, for one. After all, friends aren't rude to each other for the most part. Then, you should just ask her. The worst thing that she can do is say no, and you can still be friends after that. You have nothing to worry about, Pete." Peter looks up at Tony, smiling a bit.

        "That's some pretty good advice, Mister Stark. Thanks!"

        "Any time, kiddo."

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        "Aww, Pete's got a crush!" Wanda squeals in delight once they walk away from Peter's room.

        "He told me a while back," Natasha says, picking at her nails.

        "Don't rub it in, Nat. We all know that you're his favorite," Clint says, laughing when she rolls her eyes.

        "Am not!"

        "Are too!"

        "Nah, Loki's totally his favorite!"

        "I thought Tony was?"

        "It's _obviously_  Wanda!"

        "All of you are wrong! I am his favorite!" There, in all of her glory, stands Shuri.

        "Get off the counter."

        "Yes sir, Stark."


	20. Road Trip, Road Trip, Road Trip! [PART ONE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go on a road trip.  
> (PART ONE)

        Two cars were parked outside the Avengers Tower. Each car could hold seven people (two up front, two in the middle, and three in the back. Basically, there were two minivans). Fourteen people stood beside the cars, attempting to sort out a seating arrangement for their little road trip.

        "First, let's do a roll call. Bucky, Wanda, Shuri, T'Challa, Peter, Clint, Bruce, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Wade, other Peter, and Scott!" Steve calls out to the mass of people in front of him. After hearing their name, the respective person will say "Here!" or something along those lines.

        "Now for the seating arrangement. Peter made one, so I'll let him tell you what it is." Everyone turns to Peter.

        "Okay, here it is! Mister Steve, Mister Barnes, Mister Barton, Mister Banner, Mister Thor, Mister T'Challa, and Mister Scott will be in the first car. Wow, I said 'mister' a lot, didn't i?" Shuri laughs at him good-naturedly. T'Challa lightly smacks her on the shoulder, shushing her so Peter can continue.

        "Miss Wanda, Mister Loki, Shuri, Miss Natasha, Mister Quill, Wade, and I will be in the second car! Any questions?" Peter looks up from his list that he made and smiles at everyone. There is some talking amongst them, but no one questions Peter's list.

        "Okay, then! Into the cars we go!" Steve announces, getting into the driver's side of the first car. Everyone begins to pile into their respective cars. Peter ends up sitting in the back with Shuri and Loki. Natasha sits up front with Wanda, while Wade and Quill sit in the middle.

        The situation in the other car is proving to be more chaotic down the road. Bucky, of course, sits up front with Steve. Bruce, Thor, and Clint sit in the back, and T'Challa sits in the middle with Scott. Steve sighs as he realizes that this will be a long car ride.

~

        Peter and Shuri are teaching Loki about Vines not even ten minutes after they depart.

        "So there's this one where this guys is walking up the stairs, right? And he's holding a plate with a croissant on it. The guy holding the camera screams, and the other guy drops his drink. Then he says 'Stop! I could've dropped my croissant!'." Shuri explains to Loki the infamous 'Croissant Vine.' He nods.

        "So, these 'Vines' are common on Midgard?" Peter and Shuri nod, laughing when Wanda groans.

        "Ooh! My favorite Vine is when the woman steps up to the little kid and he says 'Daddy?', then she goes 'Do I look like-'. Yeah, that's my favorite one," Wade says, chuckling at the weird look that Natasha gives him.

        "My favorite is 'Jared, can you read number twenty-three for the class? No, I cannot. What up, I'm Jared, I'm nineteen, and I never fricking learned how to read.'." Shuri joins Peter in saying this, causing Loki to laugh. Quill rolls his eyes.

        The conversation in the other car is...different, to say the least.

        "Knives are cool

        "I agree, Barnes."

        " _Please_  don't stab me, Clint!"

        "Scott, if you throw  _one more_  marshmallow at me I swear to God-"

        "Jesus Christ, Thor! No one wants to challenge you to an arm wrestling match!" 

        "I will turnthis car around!"

        It isn't pretty.

~

        It's been roughly eleven hours so far, so there's about seven hours left to go. Steve traded places with Bucky so he could sleep. Everyone in their car is asleep except for Thor, T'Challa, and Bucky. In the second car, Wanda decided to let Natasha drive. Loki and Natasha are still awake.

        "How you holding up back there, Loki?" Natasha keeps her eyes on the dark road in front of her. She hears Loki sigh a bit.

        "They're very...energetic. I didn't know that it was possible for Quill and Wade to act as childish as Peter and Shuri," he says, glancing at all of the sleeping humans around him. Natasha nods, turning on her turn signal so she could get into the lane next to her.

        "I wonder how they're doing in the other car," Natasha thinks out loud. Loki shrugs, then looks out of the window at the bright city lights that they're passing by.

        T'Challa is having a very interesting conversation with Thor about what his brother is like.

        "Once, when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake. He knows that I love snakes, so I went to pick it up. Then he transformed himself back and shouted 'Mblergh! It's me!' and stabbed me. We were about eight at the time."

        "Your brother sounds like a handful, Thor," T'Challa says, containing his laughter so he wouldn't wake anyone. "It's no wonder that my sister gets along with him."

~

        The first person to wake up is Peter. He opens his eyes and looks at the land passing by the window.

        "How'd you sleep, Peter?" He looks and sees that Natasha is driving now.

        "I slept good! How are you, Miss Natasha?"

        "Good." They ended their conversation so Natasha can focus on the road. Shuri starts waking up, so Peter stares at her intensely.

        "Morning, Shuri."

        "Hello, Peter," she replies, looking out of the window. Slowly but surely, everyone begins to wake up. They're all talking and passing around their little tan snack bag (courtesy of Aunt May).

        In the other car, breakfast is being eaten in the form of sugar (mainly Star Crunches and Pop Tarts). Bucky and Steve are talking while attempting to ignore the chaos that is happening behind them.

        "Jesus Christ, Thor! Let everyone else have the Pop Tarts!"

        "I will stab you for that Star Crunch, Clint."

        "If you don't pass me a water bottle, I will pass out from dehydration."

        "Why did we sign up for this, Steve?" Bucky glances over at his friend.

        "I don't know, Buck."

~

        Peter spots a familiar orange sign that's coming up on their right. He nudges Shuri and Loki.

        "Road work ahead? Uh, yeah, I sure  _hope_  it does!" They laugh, causing Quill and Wade to groan.

        "You might want to be quieter with your Vine quoting or you'll wake up Wanda," Natasha states, nodding towards the sleeping sorceress.

        "Yeah, guys! Don't wake the baby!" Wade's remark is met with a glare from Natasha in the rear view mirror.

        The boys are getting rowdy in the other car. Steve is about to lose his mind. Bucky can't do anything since he's driving.

        "Alright, Kitty-Man. Give me back my Rubix Cube," Bruce says, reaching to grab the cube from T'Challa's hands.         

        "Not until you stop tapping your foot. It's distracting." Bruce reluctantly agrees, then snatches his cube back.

        "I'm starting to regret this..." Steve sighs, subtly  turning up the car radio.

        "Me too. There's only four hours left, though. We can do this!"

~

        "We're in Florida now!" Wanda's announcement causes cheers to erupt behind her from Loki, Shuri, and Peter. Quill and Wade are too busy listening to music. In the back, the three teenagers are playing hangman and eating snacks.

        "Hallelujah, we're in Florida. Only two hours left in this car," Steve says, looking in the rear view mirror to see if the five men behind him are still alive.        

        "That's great!" Clint looks up from his coloring book and smiles. T'Challa reads his book, Scott is making a marshmallow man (for some reason), and Bruce is showing Thor how a Rubix Cube works. Bucky stretches his arms.

        "If I have to break up one more of their fights, I am jumping out of the window.

~

        Peter and Shuri are pressed up against the windows as they near the hotel that they're staying in. When the car stops in the parking lot, they frantically scramble to unbuckle their seat belts.

        "It looks like we got here before Steve. I'll call him and make sure they're okay. Can you guys go check us in?" Natasha takes out her cell phone.

        "Sure thing, Miss Natasha!" Peter and Shuri round up the rest of the group and sprint towards the hotel. Loki, Quill, and Wade struggle to catch up with them while Wanda easily runs after them.

        "They're very...excited, aren't they?" Loki asks, gasping for air. Wade and Quill make noises that sound like they're agreeing with Loki.

        Peter, Shuri, and Wanda wave at the three men that they left behind, laughing. People ignore their weird antics, figuring that they're younger that they look.

        "You guys run fast," Quill says, bending over and catching his breath.

        "We're just excited!" Shuri jumps up and down, smiling like a dork. Peter and Wanda nod. Wade laughs at the sight of the hyper teenagers.

        "Well then, let's go!" Wade shouts, walking into the building. Peter and Shuri run after him, talking excitedly to each other. Wade, Wanda, and Loki trail behind them, making small talk with each other.

~

        Steve's phone starts ringing when they're about ten minutes away from the hotel. Bucky picks it up and puts it on speaker.

        "Yeah, Hat? What's up?" Steve looks at Bucky.

        "Are you guys okay? Just making sure," Natasha asks.

        "Yeah, we're like ten minutes away. We'll probably make it there faster, though, because Steve is about at his wit's end and he wants to get out of this car," Bucky says. He hears Natasha giggling on the other line.

        "Seriously. I may commit murder if I don't get out of this car." Steve stares at the road, slightly clenching his fists on the steering wheel.

        "Well, I'll let you guys go so Steve doesn't get you into a car wreck." And with that, Natasha hangs up.

        Back at the hotel, Peter and Shuri are about to explode with excitement.

        "This is awesome, isn't it, Peter?" Shuri smiles while they wait in line at the reception desk. Peter nods energetically. The lady at the front desk motions them to come forward. Her name tag says that her name is Cindy.

        "Hi, and welcome to Disney's Port Orleans Resort. How can I help?" Loki deals with the checking in while Shuri, Peter, Wanda, Quill, and Wade look around.

        Meanwhile, Natasha is waiting by the car for Steve. She sees his exasperated face as he pulls into a parking spot.

        "We're here! Get out." Steve practically launches himself at Natasha.

        "Nat, it was so bad. So, so bad," he says, acting dramatic.

        "I'm glad that we're finally here," Bucky states, stretching his arms. Clint, T'Challa, Scott, Thor, and Bruce come tumbling out of the car. Bucky and Steve stay back with Natasha so they can get the luggage while the others go into the hotel.

~

        Peter and Shuri wait outside of the hotel room while Natasha gets the key out of her pocket. As soon as she swipes it over the car reader, the two teenagers bound into the room, giggling like the children that they are (mentally, anyway).

        "Before you two settle in, help us unpack!" They turn around and grab their suitcases. Wade and Quill push the trolley with their luggage on it into the room.

        "I call top bunk!" Peter puts his suitcase on the top of the bunk bed. Shuri shrugs and places hers on the bottom. Natasha sets her black bag down and starts to unpack it. Quill takes his bag off of the trolley and sets it on one of the beds, then stares at Wade's Hello Kitty bag. Wanda takes her red suitcase and starts to unpack as well.

        In the other room, Steve and Bucky are calmly unpacking their bags as chaos ensues around them. Clint is arguing with T'Challa on who should get the top bunk. Bruce is insisting that he can sleep on the couch, but Thor is not having that (for reasons that are uncertain), and Scott sits on one of the beds and unpacks his bag.

        "If I die on this trip, I want you to forget about me and go on with your life, Stevie."

        "If you die on this trip, then I'm dying too. I can't handle them by myself."

        That night, Peter and Shuri are too excited to sleep. They sit on their beds, constantly looking around the room. Natasha and Loki are in one bed (Natasha said that she would kill Loki if he tried anything), Quill and Wanda are in another (Quill is scared of her), and Wade is on the couch (he says that he likes it).

        Peter peeks his head over the side of the bed to look at Shuri. When he sees that she's wide awake, he smiles at her. She looks up and smiles back, mouthing 'I'm so excited' at him. He nods, then puts the blankets over himself so he can try to sleep.

        Steve and Bucky are about to murder everyone in their room. Clint finally got the top bunk, which T'Challa was not happy about. Bucky and Steve are sharing a bed, as are Scott and Bruce. Thor ended up sleeping on the couch.

        Finally, when everyone's asleep, Bucky and Steve can relax. They think about their big day ahead of them and go to sleep as well.


	21. Reading is Important, Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter & Peter go to a salsa class.  
> (SHORT)

        “You ready, little Peter?” Quill looks at the teenager next to him. Peter nods, and Quill starts the car. They’re driving to a salsa class, and they’re both excited. When Quill pulls into a parking spot, Peter hops out.

        “Hi, are you two here for the salsa class?” They nod, and the lady shows them to the instructor.

        “Welcome to salsa class! Who’s ready to learn how to dance?” Peter and Quill look at each other. Peter pushes his backpack away from him, trying to hide the bag of tortilla chips inside it.

        “There’s been a mistake. Uh, bye!” Quill and Peter rush out of there, feeling embarrassed and hungry.


	22. Thor Can't Choose Team-Building Activities Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to a theme park and decide to go through a haunted house. Peter gains another father figure.

        Peter thought it would be fun when Thor suggested that they stop and go through the haunted house. He imagined plastic ghosts and rubber masks. What he got was so much worse.

        “Let’s go, Midgardians! And Loki.” Thor walks straight into the house. Loki rolls his eyes and follows, along with Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Scott, and Peter.

        As soon as they step foot into the house, creepy music starts to play. Peter feels his spidey-senses start to tingle.

        “RAH!” A person that blended into the black backdrop jumps out at them. Peter screams and almost attaches himself to the ceiling.

        Natasha inches closer to the boy, hoping to calm him. Peter’s shaking now, his senses going into overdrive.

        Suddenly, a hand grabs Peter’s leg. He screeches and kicks wildly, hoping to shake the person. Steve tries to calm Peter down, but he’s obviously too scared to respond.

        “Pete? You okay?” Scott stays behind while the others go find Thor since he just kept walking through the house.

        Peter just shakes his head, shaking slightly. Scott puts a hand on his shoulder.

        “Just remember that it’s not real. This is just a haunted house, which is fake,” he says, hesitating for a second before hugging Peter.

        “W-what-”

        “This helps my daughter when she’s scared. Now, let’s go meet up with the others.” They walk out of the haunted house and find the other Avengers. They all agree to never go into a haunted house again.


	23. Tony's a Little Nosy, but it's Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter fails a test and tries to hide it.

        “Here you go, Peter.” His math teacher hands him his test. He’s feels extremely confident about this one; he studied all week for this! He flips his test over and…

        “WHAT?” Ned’s jaw drops in surprise at lunch.

        “I KNOW, RIGHT?” Peter puts his head in his hands.

        “How can she give you an F? Didn’t you study all week for this?” Peter nods, feeling like he’s about to cry.

        “What’s this I hear, Parker? You failed that math test that Miss Johnson gave us?” Flash stands behind Peter, smirking. “That was the easiest unit test she’s given us yet. You’re literally the only one that failed that.”

        “Leave him alone, Flash,” MJ demands when she walks over.

        “Make me, girlie.” MJ slams her tray on the table and gets in Flash’s face.

        “Listen here, you jerk! Peter is a great student, and it isn’t his fault that he failed this test! He studied for hours, and I should know, seeing as _I_ was the one that helped him study. So don’t you _ever_ say that he’s stupid.” Flash backs away from MJ. She smiles almost maliciously as he turns around.

        “Thanks, MJ,” Peter says when she sits down.

        “That was so cool!” Ned smiles when MJ rolls her eyes.

        “Another problem, though. How am I gonna tell Mr Stark about this? He knows that I got my test back today…” Peter groans and picks at his food.

        “Just tell him what happened,” MJ replies.

        “Yeah, I can’t do that.” The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. The three teenagers throw away their food and part ways.

~

        “I’m back!” Peter puts his backpack on the hook by the door. He hears Natasha shout something, but she is interrupted by Tony.

        “Hey, Pete! How’d you do on your test?” Peter feels himself start to sweat nervously.

        “I did pretty good,” he says, shifting uncomfortably.

        “Can I see it?” Shoot. Peter opens his backpack and pretends to look for his paper.

        “I could’ve sworn that I packed it…” He moves his math binder and history binder around, then looks inside his science binder.

        “I must’ve left it at school. Sorry, Mr Stark. I can get it tomorrow.”

        “It’s alright, Pete! I’m just glad that you did well.” Tony pats him on the shoulder. Peter sighs in relief once he’s gone and walks to his room to write his English paper that’s due in a week.

~

        Tony knows that Peter didn’t forget his test; he _never_ forgets any important papers. Once Peter shuts the door to his room, Tony opens his backpack and finds his math binder.

        “Here it is,” he mutters. When he pulls the test out, he nearly drops the paper. “How did Peter get a fifty on a math test? He usually does good on those.” Tony starts to walk towards Peter’s room.

        “Hey, Pete?” Peter looks up from his paper.

        “Hi, Mr Stark!” He smiles at Tony.

        “Can I ask what this is?” Tony hands Peter his math test. When Peter looks at the paper with the bright red fifty on it, all of the color drains from his face.

        “...I can explain, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbles. He sounds like he’s going to cry as he looks at the paper. “I studied really _really_ hard with MJ over the weekend, a-and, uh, I looked over my notes and ev-everything!” Peter stops talking when he starts crying.

        “It’s okay, kid. It’s just one test,” Tony says, stepping towards Peter. The boy stands up from his chair and hugs Tony.

* * *

**Bonus!!**

        Later that evening, Tony gives Peter a bowl of ice cream. For the rest of the week, all of the other Avengers are extra nice to him. (Tony may have told them about the test, but there's no proof.)


	24. You Know You're Doing Great When You Make America Himself Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve sneezes, and Peter has respect for senior citizens.

        Steve, Bruce, and Peter are sitting on the couch watching a nature documentary one day. Clint sits near them coloring in his little coloring book. Suddenly, Steve sneezes loudly into his elbow.

        “God bless America,” Peter says without missing a beat. Steve looks over at the small boy while Bruce and Clint are dying with laughter.

        “What did you just say to me you little punk?” Peter screams while Steve starts chasing him around the couch.

        “GOD BLESS AMERICA!” Peter vaults over the couch and accidentally plows straight into Natasha.

        “Steve, are you chasing Peter?” She puts her arms around her Baby Spider and glares at Steve.

        “HE’S BEING RUDE!”

        “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be rude to senior citizens.” Peter smirks when Steve starts to look more annoyed.

        “SEE? RIGHT THERE!”

        “Steve, stop yelling-”

        “Mission accomplished, Shuri. Over and out,” Peter says and slips out of Natasha’s arms. He runs around the corner and towards his room. Shuri can be heard giggling, and Peter laughs.

        “We got the video, Spider-Boy!”

        “YOU BETTER DELETE THAT VIDEO!”

        “Sweet Jesus.”


	25. Mama Spider Finally Gets Called Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped and calls Natasha "mom".

        Tony gets a call from Aunt May one day. “Tony, I need you to come here quickly!” Her tone is urgent.

        “What’s wrong?”

        “Peter’s gone missing from his room,” she replies, sounding like she’s on the verge of crying. Tony gets up from the couch.

        “We’re on our way.” He hangs up and looks to the other Avengers. “That was May. Pete’s gone missing, so we have to head over to her place.”

        “Let’s go.” Natasha gets off of the couch and sprints towards the door. Wanda, Clint, and Thor follow her. Bucky drags Steve off of the couch.

~

        When the Avengers step inside Peter’s room, they’re met with a disturbing sight. By the window, there’s broken glass and blood. On his bed, there’s more blood and Peter’s book.

        “There was this note on his bed too.” May hands Tony a poorly written note.

        “These motherf-”

        “Language, Tony.”

        “Looks like we’re going to get our spider back. Let’s go, Avengers.”

~

        “Oh! Hey, guys!” Peter smiles at his friends when they burst through the door. His hands and feet are tied to a chair, and his face is a bit cut up.

        A group of people clad in dark clothes charge at the Avengers. Suddenly, it’s an all-out fight. Tony rushes up to Peter.

        “Pete! You okay?” He starts to untie Peter’s wrists.

        “Yeah, of course!” Tony stops and stares at the boy.

        “What do you mean, ‘yeah, of course’?” Tony punches a person as they go flying by.

        “They didn’t hurt me! I’m fine.” Peter stands up once Tony finishes untying him. He rubs his wrists where the ropes were.

        “All finished!” Wanda rubs imaginary dirt off of herself and smiles at their work.

        “Peter, are you okay?” Natasha runs up to the boy and hugs him tight.

        “I’m good mom- I MEAN NATASHA!” Peter’s face starts turning red as he realizes what he said. Bucky starts to laugh.

        “...Did you just call me mom?” Natasha smiles widely as she hugs him again.

        “Well, we know that Peter’s safe. Now, let’s bring him back to May and hope that she doesn’t kill him.” And with that, everyone leaves the building, leaving six people on the floor in varying states of pain.


	26. An A- Makes Good Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade calls Peter adorable (but it's not really romantic).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This was actually written by my co-author on Quotev, so it's not in my writing style. I hope you guys like it, though!

        Peter and the Avengers were all having a family dinner like they did every Saturday. T'Challa and Shuri were also there for a visit. Currently, everyone (minus Shuri and Peter) was glaring at Wade, whom Peter had invited. Peter and Wade were oblivious to this because they were playing tic-tac-toe on some napkins. (Peter was winning, and Wade was letting him) 

        After about the tenth round of Wade losing, Tony cleared his throat. "So Peter, how did your 'Potato and Light Bulb' project work out?" 

        "Oh, God please no." Wade groaned, already having heard this story. 

        Peter pressed so hard on the napkin that the crayon broke. "My teacher gave me a A- on it! I couldn't believe it!" He began to go on a rant about how he deserved a A+. Wade just put his head down on the table and muttered, "Did you really have to ask that, Stark?" 

        "-And I asked her why I got that grade, and she was like, 'I told you to use organic potatoes'-" 

~Ten minutes later~ 

        "- _Th_ _en,_  when I told Ned, he was like, 'she didn't say that', you know I think that she gave me that grade because she doesn't like me-" Peter was _still_  talking about his grade..  

        Meanwhile, everyone else had broken off into their own little conversations. Well, everyone except Wade. He had picked his head up off the table and was listening to Peter's story with interest. 

        "Maybe she gave you a A- because you're  _A-dorable!"_  Wade said grinning under his mask and finger-gunning Peter. 

        As soon as he said that the whole table went silent, except for the sound of Bucky, Clint, and Steve choking on their drinks. Peter blushed at what and was doubled over laughing at the table. Tony was glaring at Wade with the 'I am going to kill you slowly' look. 

        When Peter was done laughing, he looked up. All he saw were the Avengers looking at Wade like they wanted to kill him.

        Shuri looked at Wade and whispered "Oooh, you're done for, broski." 

        Tony breathed in sharply as his Iron-Man gauntlet assembled itself on his hand. He pointed it at Wade slowly. And shot it at him. 

        "YEET!" Shuri screamed as the shot hit Wade. 

        Peter screeched in surprise as Wade was thrown backwards.

        "WHAT THE FUCK, RICHARD!" Peter and Shuri screamed together while running to Wade. 

        But Wade was fine, like he always was, and Peter wasn't mad at Tony. But he did yell at Tony to get on top of the fridge. 

        Tony was super confused but tried to scale the fridge. (because he felt bad) But he slipped on the handle and fell on the ground. So Steve picked him up and put him on top of the fridge. But the problem wasn't that the fridge was too tall, it's that Tony was too short. 

        "This house is A FuCKiNG nIGhTMaRE!" Tony yelled from the top of the fridge.


	27. Peter Needs More Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Wade gets kicked out of the tower, he has to find other ways to talk to Peter.

        Well, Wade was banned from the tower for a month after the "incident". He had tried to sneak in a few times, but Friday always snitched on him. Only Tony was ever on the lookout for Wade (he was still mad about being put on the fridge). Peter watched the video that Shuri recorded, laughing at Tony's screaming.

        He turns his attention back to his homework, groaning at the complex equations on the page in front of him. He can't procrastinate any longer, but he just doesn't want to do it.

        Outside, a little spider is slowly crawling up the side of Avengers Tower. It's not a normal spider, though; it's made of metal. Somewhere in the bushes, none other than Wade Wilson is using a remote control to move the spider towards Peter's room. It reaches the window (which is open, by the way. Peter should really start closing his windows).

        Wade presses several buttons on the controller, and the spider starts to spin a web. Peter, oblivious to this, continues to dread his homework. Suddenly, he hears something that sounds like a whirring noise. He turns to try and find the source of the noise, and is startled when he sees a spider spinning a web.

        Peter blinks. Does the spider web say 'you are cute', or is he imagining things from his lack of sleep? He can see the spider that made the web is perched on his window, almost as if it's awaiting a response. Peter grabs his webshooters and starts to make a web.

        He holds up his answer. 'Thanks, so are you' is written on the web. The spider moves around happily and climbs out of the window. Peter rubs his eyes. "Okay, I should go get some more coffee," he mutters, exiting the room. What a strange day..

        Wade smiles, feeling accomplished as the tiny mechanical spider crawls into his hand. "Mission accomplished!"

        "Not quite." Wade freezes, then turns around slowly. He smiles widely behind his mask.

        "Hey, Tin Can! How's it going?"

        Needless to say, Wade wasn't allowed on the property for three months after that.


	28. MJ Goes on a Date (and it's because of Peter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to set MJ up with someone. It's not as easy as it seems...

"C'mon, MJ!"

"For the millionth time, Peter, I don't want you to find me a partner!" She sighs and glances up from her book. Peter looks at her. "No, don't do that. Puppy-eyes won't work on me, Parker."

"Please?" He continues to stare at her. She glares back at him but eventually breaks.

"Fine-" Peter starts to cheer. MJ silences him. "Wait, there's gotta be some guidelines, Peter. First of all, this person can be any gender. Secondly, they better be absolutely adorable. Third of all, you have 48 hours to message me that you've found someone. Deal?"

"I won't let you down, MJ!" The bell rings, and Peter zips out of class, determined to find MJ a partner.

~

"Hey, Peter! How was school?" Shuri greets him when he steps into the lab. Peter puts his book bag down.

"Yeah, it was fine. I gotta find my friend a person to go out with, so that's fun." Shuri stops working and turns excitedly to him.

"Ooh, who's your friend? Is it Ned or MJ? Or do you have other friends?" She turns all of her attention to Peter, his statement obviously piquing her interest.

"It's MJ. She gave me two days to find someone adorable for her to date, and I don't know where to start," he explains, sitting down on his favorite spinning chair. Shuri taps her fingernails on the table.

"Start with people you know first. Like, maybe Ned? No, that'd be too weird.." She swings her legs back and forth, trying to come up with someone that MJ would like.

Suddenly, an idea comes to Peter's head. "Wait a minute, Shuri.." He looks at her, an almost mischievous look on his face.

"What do you have in mind, Peter? I see that you're thinking of something!"

~

Peter types out a text to MJ. It reads, "MJ, I found someone". He waits for her response, which comes relatively quick.

"Okay. Meet me at the bookstore with the coffee shop in it." Peter sends her an okay symbol, and he heads out the door with MJ's blind date.

"You ready?" He glances back to make sure that MJ's date is following him.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

~ (MJ's Point of View)

MJ sits at her usual table reading a book. She's expecting Peter to walk in soon with her date, but knowing Peter, he's probably ten minutes late. She flips her page and hears the bell above the door ring. MJ looks up and sees a short blond haired boy walk through the door. He walks by, so she continues to read her book.

When the bell rings again, MJ doesn't even bother looking up. Then, the chair in front of her squeaks. She jumps, slightly surprised at the noise, and looks at the person in front of her.

"Hey, are you MJ?" She nods and puts her bookmark in her book. 

"That would be me! And you are?" She extends her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oh, I'm Shuri!" Shuri smiles widely and shakes MJ's hand enthusiastically. MJ smiles.

"So, you're a friend of Peter's?" MJ taps her foot on the floor, something she does when she's nervous.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that I'm one of his work friends," Shuri replies, settling into her seat. MJ studies Shuri for a moment. Her outfit (a pale yellow dress and some black flats) suits her well, and her eyes are an interesting color.

"Oh, you work with Peter?" MJ knows that Peter's Spider-Man, but she wants to see how Shuri will respond.

"Yeah." Shuri looks around, then leans in closer to MJ. "I'm kind of like a super smart engineer, so I help Peter in the lab sometimes." MJ nods. She decides that Shuri is alright.

~ (Oops, it's Shuri's point of view now)

"How'd it go, Shuri?" Peter rushes to Shuri once she gets back to the tower. Shuri shows him a small piece of paper.

"I got her number!" Shuri smiles. "She's actually really nice, dude! And she's pretty, smart, and all the other things you'd want in a partner. I think she liked me, too," she starts rambling.

"Well, it looks like Peter Parker is a professional matchmaker!"

"Never say that again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I've been gone for a while!  
> Check out my Tumblr!  
> https://the-artistic-fox.tumblr.com


	29. Peter Ticks off the Avengers (but they still love him)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarcasm is suffocating the Avengers. Find out why tonight!

"Hey, Peter! How was school!" Steve looks up from his book and greets the boy. He sighs and takes his shoes off.

"It was so great, Mister Rogers. It was about as great as getting stung by a scorpion. It was really fun!" Peter does jazz hands and slowly walks to his room. Steve sits still for a second before turning to Wade.

"That was weird... Peter doesn't normally use sarcasm like that." Wade chuckles, then rolls his eyes.

"You've obviously never been around teenagers, Stars n' Stripes. Don't worry, I've got this." Wade gets up off of the couch and marches to Peter's room soldier style, making Steve sigh. He knocks on Peter's door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, my door's as open as my curtains are." Wade opens the door and finds that Peter's curtains are closed.

"Nice use of sarcasm, Petey," Wade remarks, sitting on Peter's bed. Peter rolls his eyes and continues to do his homework.

"Yeah, go ahead and sit right there. It's obviously okay to sit there without my permission," he states, twirling his pencil in the air before going back to his paper.

"...I'm shocked, Spidey. Normally I'm the one being sarcastic to you." With that, Wade leaves to go find someone else to deal with the teenager.

~

"Hey, Pete." Natasha walks into the room to find Peter listening to music.

"Hi, Miss Natasha. Did I not hear you knock?" Peter realizes his mistake right after he says it. "Nonono, Miss Natasha, what I meant to say was-" Natasha grabs Peter and flings him over her shoulder.

"I'm taking you to Tony," she states, walking out of the room.

"Oh no, how terrifying."

"Peter-"

~

"This troublesome teenager," Natasha starts, setting Peter down on the floor, "is being too sarcastic, Tony. I think he's picking it up from you."

"Wow, never would've guessed," Peter and Tony say in unison. "Yeah, okay, it might be my fault," Tony admits. Peter nods, clearly satisfied in throwing Tony under the bus.

"Yep, it was all him and nobody else."

"Wow, thanks a lot, Peter."


	30. Hey!

Hey, guys! Sorry about the inactivity. I'm gonna be working more on some chapters, and I'm gonna fix up the remaining chapters, too. I hope you guys are still interested in the story!!

-TheArtisticFox <3


	31. Wacky Fun With the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Avengers play truth or dare.

"Spider-child!" Thor rushes into Peter's room, not even bothering to knock. Loki follows behind him, looking moody as ever.

"Hey, Mister Thor and Loki! What's up?" Peter looks up from his homework, grateful that he has a distraction.

"My brother wanted to know if you wanted to join us and some of the others in the game you humans call 'truth or dare'." Loki situates himself on Peter's bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure, I'll play!" Peter closes his homework up and stands up from his desk, stretching his arms over his head. Thor smiles widely and grabs Loki off of the bed.

"Hurrah, Spider-child! Let's join the others!"

~

Clint, Shuri, Thor, Loki, Peter Quill, Wanda, and Bucky were all playing the game, and Peter could already tell that it was going to be an interesting ame.

"So, who goes first?" Everyone unanimously points to BUcky. He just sighs.

"Bucky, truth or dare?" Clint has an annoying grin on his face, so Peter knows that he has something good planned.

"Truth."

"Aw, your're no fun, Barnes!" Shuri laughs at him. He glares at her, but it's obvious that he's trying not to smile.

"Alright, uh...which one of us here do you tolerate the most?"

"Peter," Bucky says without hesitation.

"Disappointed, but not surprised," Shuri says. Peter smiles at Bucky.

"Does that mean I'm your favorite person, Mister Barnes?"

"Only one question per turn, Pete." Bucky looks around the circle. "Wanda?"

She contemplates her answer for a moment. "Dare."  
"I dare you to try to lift Thor without using your powers." Wanda shrugs and stands up.

"Alright, Thor. Let's do this." Thor stands up, looking down at Wanda. 

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you to get hurt-" Wanda wraps her arms around Thor's waist and lifts him up with ease. Shuri and Peter applaud her.

"Loki, truth or dare." Wanda sets Thor down and turns to the trickster god.

"I'll pick dare, Miss Maximoff."

"Swap shirts with Thor." Loki glares at her, and she smiles innocently at him.

"...Fine."

After they switch, everyone bursts into laughter. Thor is struggling to breathe in Loki's small shirt, while Loki is drowning in Thor's.

"Quill, your turn," Loki says, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm gonna say truth, bro," he responds.

"Why was there a loud crash in your room last night?" Quill turns red.

"Pass?" Shuri boos him.

"No, tell us! It's not fun if you don't."

Quill sighs and wrings his hands together. "I thought that I saw a spider on the floor, so I threw my alarm clock at it." Once everyone stopped laughing at him, he continued. "There wasn't even a spider there; it was a furball from Rocket."

As the game went on, more embarrassing secrets were shared, like the fact that on Bucky's first day in the army, he tripped and fell head-first into mud, or the time Peter got so scared at the movie theater that his feet were stuck to the floor until the end. Everyone had a great time, though. As they were disbanding the game, everyone said that they would do this again if asked to.

Plus, Peter has tons of dirt on Shuri now, so, there's that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this chapter? Leave a comment or a kudos!! Leave a request for the next chapter, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!! :)  
> -The_Artistic_Fox <3


End file.
